


Kiss and Makeup

by Junliet



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Boyfriends Being Cute, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, literally pure fluff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: “What… is this?”((This is literally just fluff and cuteness. Inspired by the gift boxes from the Cup of China
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Boyang Jin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Kiss and Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Cup of China gift boxes from a makeup company. Thank you for reading, and please enjoy this little story xx

“What… is this?” Nathan opened up the red and gold box Boyang had been given in the victory ceremony at the Cup of China. Since neither of them had another competition before the Grand Prix Final, Boyang had flown out to America to spend some time with his boyfriend. Raf didn’t have to know anyway, Nathan had decided, and Boyang’s coach wasn’t concerned about it. Besides, Boyang had decided that they needed to celebrate Nathan’s two victories properly.

“Gift,” Boyang shrugged, head in Nathan’s allocated cupboard in the kitchen at his accommodation at Yale before he withdrew with a family sized pack of barbecue crisps in his hand, open, “I haven’t used any of it yet. Must have forgotten to take it out of my case when I unpacked from the Cup of China.”

“But what _is_ it exactly—hey! Stop eating my snacks!”

Boyang shoved in another crisp with a shrug. “That’s what boyfriends do. We share things. We share everything. Mainly, you share your crisps with me, and I share my company with you.”

“Cause that’s fair,” Nathan grumbled, taking the box back to his room with Boyang all but bouncing after him. “So, what are you going to do with it? The makeup I mean?”

Boyang shrugged, happily munching on the crisps. “I don’t know. What do you think I should do with it?”

“Let me do your makeup,” Nathan said as a joke, picking up his chemistry book off his desk as Boyang flopped down onto his bed, “have you seen my calculator?”

Boyang ignored the last bit in favour of sitting up on Nathan’s bed, legs folded underneath himself. He pulled the box towards himself and opened it up, looking through the different foundation shades, eyeliner, eyeshadow, everything with a smile.

“You should do it Nathan!”

Nathan put his chemistry textbook on the shelf when he paused, glancing over towards the other for a second. “You want to? You should know I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“It would be fun!” Boyang held out the mascara tube to Nathan, patting the bed beside him with his free hand as he leaned the family sized bag of crisps against his legs. “Come on! You didn’t invite me over here to Connecticut just for me to watch you do chemistry, did you?”

“Of course not,” Nathan sat down next to him, kicking off his trainers and revealing his mismatching socks, before he cuddled up to Boyang’s side, “but are you sure you want me to do your makeup?”

“It’ll be fun!” Boyang said again, pulling the cap off the eyeliner before he drew a little smiley face on the back of his hand in black. “Please?”

Nathan ruffled Boyang’s curly hair with a little smile. “You’ve stolen my poodle look with your beautiful curls. They suit you.”

“They suit you as well,” Boyang nodded with a bright grin, “now make me look beautiful!”

“You already do.”

“Baichi!” Boyang shoved the box at him, ears turning pink, “stop being so sappy and make me cute!”

“If you do my makeup after,” Nathan started looking through the box, comparing foundation shades to Boyang’s face, “hm… Yeah, this one suits you the best.”

Obviously neither of them had any brushes or proper make up equipment, and so they were making do as best as they could. Nathan got a wad of clean cotton buds before he started applying the foundation and concealer to his face in little circles. He then applied pale pink blush to Boyang’s cheeks with the pad of his index finger, taking a moment to notice and enjoy the smoothness and softness of Boyang’s skin.

“You’re going pink and yet I’m the one with blush being put on his face?” Boyang teased lightly, altering Nathan to the fact that he’d got distracted and his face was flushed. “Oh Nate, you’re so cute sometimes.”

“You are,” Nathan mumbled, hiding his blushing face back in the box of makeup as he pulled out an eyeshadow palette. “You’re the cutest.”

Boyang whipped out an uno reverse card. “No, you.”

The other burst out laughing and started applying the soft brown eyeshadow to his eyelid gently. Boyang dutifully kept his eyes closed, but he didn’t stop eating Nathan’s snacks. Nathan carefully held onto his cheeks when he took the eyeliner, and he drew small winged lines out from the corners of Boyang’s eyes towards his hair. Nathan nodded to himself before he got the mascara out of the box.

“Hold still.”

Of course, that’s when Boyang turned his head. The mascara wand stabbed him squarely in the eye.

“Nathan!”

“Sorry!” He shoved the infernal thing back in the tube and into the box before he cupped Boyang’s cheeks carefully. “Sorry Boyang. Are you alright?”

“Nothing a kiss won’t heal,” Boyang grinned at Nathan, ignoring the gathering tears in his eyes that he blinked away quickly.

“Not until I’m done,” Nathan said firmly, “now stay still!”

He more carefully applied mascara, grimacing as he got a little on the top of Boyang’s cheeks. He slipped, drawing a long back smear across the side of Boyang’s face.

“I think you’ve had enough fun with that,” Boyang took the mascara from him. “Next?”

Nathan rooted around in the box, tossing out the stuff he didn’t understand before he found three shades of lipstick. Testing each on the back of his hand like he’d seen Mariah do before, he chose the delicate, pale pink shade. Cupping Boyang’s cheeks, he placed a light kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before he started applying the lipstick. He pulled away, nodding to himself.

“There are definitely mistakes, but you look gorgeous,” Nathan squeezed his hand before he passed him the mirror. “What do you think?”

Boyang looked at himself in the mirror, grinning. “Ooooh! We should do this more often! I look great! My turn?”

Nathan nodded, settling down. Boyang smirked and grabbed a hair clip out of the box, pushing Nathan’s curls out of his face and clipping them back. Nathan raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Boyang selected the foundation shade most similar to Nathan’s skin tone.

“Your skin is really smooth,” Boyang commented as he spread the stuff all across Nathan’s face, “it feels really nice.”

Nathan blushed underneath the foundation, silently thankful that Boyang couldn’t really see it, and Boyang picked up the eyeliner. He uncapped it and held Nathan’s jaw in his fingertips, tilting his head so he could access Nathan’s eyes. Nathan closed them, but frowned slightly in confusion when he felt the tip of the liquid applicator touch his cheek instead of by his eyes.

“Boy—”

“Shhhh,” Boyang stuck his tongue out a little as he concentrated, “just let me do this.”

Nathan sat back, folding his hands in his lap as he let Boyang then draw on winged eyeliner. The Chinese man then smiled and pulled the blusher out of the box, humming to himself. He dabbed some on Nathan’s cheeks, tongue sticking out a little again, before he smiled to himself.

“Mascara and lipstick left!” He grinned, comparing the lipstick colours that were still on the back of Nathan’s hand. “Hm… This one!”

He picked a slightly darker pink than the one that Nathan had picked for him, and he carefully drew it onto the others lips. Boyang then applied the mascara as carefully as he could, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth, before he grinned and picked up the eyeliner again. Nathan felt it on his cheeks again.

“Boyang what—”

“Shhhh! I’ll show you in a second, I promise.” He then dabbed something onto Nathan’s cheek before he nodded to himself. “Done!”

Nathan opened up his eyes with a little smile before he took the mirror from Boyang. The other had done his makeup pretty neatly but, on each cheek, Boyang had drawn a little heart in eyeliner and had turned it pink with a little blusher in the lines. Everything else looked pretty good except for the odd out of place line here and there. Nathan blinked at his reflection, and Boyang plastered himself on Nathan’s shoulder.

“Do you like the little hearts? I think you look really cute.”

“I love them,” Nathan smiled and wrapped his arms around Boyang before he placed a soft kiss on Boyang’s nose. “You’re so cute. You’re the cutest.”

“You’re cuter,” Boyang handed him the eyeliner. “Whiskers?”

Nathan chuckled and nodded, taking the eyeliner from Boyang. He painted on little whiskers carefully, smiling before he placed a little kiss again on Boyang’s nose. “Extra cute.”

Boyang hummed, hugging Nathan and resting his head on the other’s shoulder. “I love you Nathan.”

“I love you too Boyang. Now, how about we get a takeout and watch a movie?”

“You’re the best boyfriend in the world.”


End file.
